Meet JARVIS
by Nyna Sand
Summary: Tony Stark est un génie, c'est bien connu. Ses inventions se doivent donc d'être au moins moitié aussi exceptionnelles... *prequel aux films, Tony est au MIT*


_**NA :** Petit OS sur la naissance de ce cher Jarvis, j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^'_

* * *

**Meet J.A.R.V.I.S.**

_Jeudi 14 mars 1985_

* * *

Quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il partagerait la chambre de Tony Stark pour la durée de son séjour au MIT, le Cadet de l'air force James Rhodes n'avait pas été certain de la façon dont il devait réagir. Stark était un gosse – ils avaient près de sept ans de différence – mais ce gosse avait comme arguments en sa faveur d'être un véritable génie et le fils de Howard Stark, créateur d'armes de renom. James avait donc décidé d'attendre pour se faire une idée.

Mais après plusieurs mois, il se demandait parfois encore qui du génie ou du gamin l'emportait pour désigner le mieux Tony. Sans doute les deux. Toujours était-il qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier malgré les nombreux défauts que l'on pouvait trouver au rejeton des Stark et dont il avait abandonné l'idée de dresser une liste exhaustive peu après être arrivé au point numéro 119 ; _narcissique – stade terminal_.

Ce jour-là, James revenait de son jogging matinal et s'attendait à trouver Tony en train de bidouiller, à son habitude étalé dans leur chambre comme s'il en était le seul et unique occupant.

La dernière idée lumineuse – ou complètement excentrique selon la définition choisie – du petit génie était de faire parler son ordinateur. C'est du moins ce qu'en avait déduit James en assistant aux démonstrations plus ou moins fructueuses de Tony.

Ce jeudi, donc, il le trouva bel et bien occupé à faire en sorte que leur chambre ressemble à une étrange structure futuriste. Mais contrairement à son habitude, quand James voulut avancer – slalomer – vers son lit, une voix l'arrêta. Ce n'était pas celle de Tony.

« Accès non autorisé, veuillez vous identifier. »

La voix, monotone et mécanique, provenait des haut-parleurs se trouvant sur son propre bureau. _Il faudrait qu'il tente une fois de plus d'expliquer à Tony le principe d'espace personnel..._ A côté desdits haut-parleurs, un écran allumé n'affichait qu'un simple tiret clignotant à intervalles réguliers.

« Hum, Tony, il me faut une autorisation pour accéder à _mon_ _propre_ _lit_ maintenant ? »

Mais Tony ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à décortiquer une unité centrale. James haussa les épaules et reprit sa progression.

« Accès non autorisé, veuillez vous identifier, » répéta la voix synthétique.

« Tony, sérieusement ! » James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? Contentes-toi de t'identifier, » répondit l'adolescent sans détourner le regard de ce qu'il faisait.

James fixa son ami, un air légèrement ahuri sur le visage, ce qui lui aurait sans doute valu un commentaire bien senti si Tony n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par son bidouillage.

« M'identifier ? »

« Oui, dis : _Identification_ puis ton nom, » répondit distraitement Tony.

James hésita un instant, toujours peu convaincu du fait qu'il ne soit pas victime d'une farce à la Tony Stark.

« Identification : James Rhodes, » dit-il finalement, fixant l'ordinateur à défaut de savoir à qui s'adresser. Il se sentait profondément idiot. Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que son nom s'inscrivit à l'écran et la voix parla à nouveau.

« Correspondance vocale effectuée, accès autorisé. Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, M. Rhodes. »

Cette fois, James resta bel et bien bouche bée. « Tony, c'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Ce _truc_, Platypus, c'est J.A.R.V.I.S., et il n'apprécie pas qu'on le qualifie de façon si peu respectueuse. »

Tony reposa son fer à souder et récupéra un tournevis abandonné sur sa gauche.

« Jarvis... tu as donné un nom à ton ordinateur ? »

« J.A.R.V.I.S. n'est pas mon ordinateur, c'est mon... _assistant_. Ah ! Ca devrait aller mieux maintenant ! » s'exclama Tony en se relevant, tournant enfin son attention vers James. Il fronça le nez.

« Tu pourrais prendre une douche quand tu rentres en sueur franchement, c'est effarant d'avoir si peu de respect pour sa propre personne. »

« Ton assistant ? » reprit James, comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire insulter.

« Bien sûr, il va falloir que je peaufine quelques détails et je vais transférer le serveur à mon appartement en ville, ce sera plus simple. On manque d'espace ici. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » ironisa James, jetant un regard éloquent au capharnaüm qui les entourait. « Et depuis quand as-tu besoin d'un _assistant _? » s'intéressant peu à la réponse, trop habitué désormais, aux excentricités de son colocataire, il enchaîna « Sérieusement Tony, tu as réussi à faire parler ton ordinateur, c'est génial. Si je pouvais juste accéder à mon lit maintenant, ce serait parfait. »

« J.A.R.V.I.S. n'est pas mon ordinateur, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis il ne fait pas que parler. »

Tony refermait consciencieusement les unités centrales qu'il avait éventrées ce matin-là.

« Oh, vraiment, il chante aussi ? »

« Quel humour, Platypus ! Non, il ne chante pas, même si je pourrais ajouter cette fonction... » il resta songeur un instant, semblant envisager sérieusement cette possibilité. « J.A.R.V.I.S. est _J__ust __A R__ather __V__ery __I__ntelligent __S__ystem_, c'est mon nouvel assistant. »

« _Just a... _quoi ? »

« _J__ust __A R__ather __V__ery __I__ntelligent __S__ystem, _J.A.R.V.I.S., Jarvis, quoi. Super comme nom, tu trouves pas ? » demanda Tony, visiblement très fier de lui.

« Si tu le dis... même si je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de ce _système, _aussi exceptionnellement intelligent soit-il. »

James haussa les épaules. Leur chambre commençait à être de nouveau praticable et maintenant qu'il avait _l'autorisation_ d'accéder à son lit, il s'avançait pour récupérer ce dont il avait besoin.

« Sais-tu combien de temps je perds à faire certains calculs, projections, synthèses et j'en passe, alors que je pourrais mieux utiliser mon temps à vraiment réaliser mes idées ? »

Voyant que Tony attendait une réponse, James bredouilla « Euh, non. »

« Beaucoup trop. Jarvis peut faire tout ça maintenant. »

« Wow... » Tony avait semble-t-il mis au point une vraie petite merveille technologique. Mais lui dire ça aurait bien trop flatté son égo déjà surdimensionné... « Tant que je récupère mon lit à la fin de la journée... Ton Jarvis est le bienvenu. »

Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules avant de passer devant un Tony au sourire particulièrement satisfait. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, prenant soin de claquer la porte pour témoigner de son mécontentement à l'idée d'être à nouveau en retard par sa faute.

_Jarvis... __J__ust __A R__ather __V__ery __I__ntelligent __S__ystem. __On pouvait compter sur Tony pour trouver un nom si peu modeste pour ses inventions, _songea-t-il, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

Foutu génie.


End file.
